


One For My Baby

by Quantum_Cola (Cactus_Canine)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Romance, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Canine/pseuds/Quantum_Cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis didn't think she'd get this injured helping a group of Ghouls get to Goodneighbour. Luckily there are those in the town she can turn to for a bit of rest and recovery, including its silver-tongued Major John Hancock.</p><p>Multi-chapter fic that follows Alexis' recovery as well as her romance with Hancock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For My Baby

The roaring boom of the frag grenade exploding a few feet away still rang in her ears, feeling the harsh sting of agony in her broken leg as she pressed herself against the bombed car. Tremors made her hands shake as she gripped her rifle close, gathering energy in preparation to duck out from behind cover to see if the Raiders had finally, _finally_ , all died. Dogmeat's furious snarls tore through his throat next to her, her staying hand and harsh command to stay being the only reason he hadn't ran forward into the firing line.

Alexis' eyes flickered to the alleyway where a few civilians, mainly Ghouls, were looking for Goodneighbour as a place of sanctuary. Naturally, Alexis had agreed to help, lips quirking into a smile at the thought of bringing more settlers to the place, goodness knows they wouldn't be welcomed in Diamond City. It was by no means a tame town, having a fierce reputation as a place for thugs and crime; but even a place such as that were tolerant and accepting of Ghouls. 

The appeal was there, and Alexis could definitely see why they would be drawn to such a place. Though there was little to no chance of them making it through the city ruins by themselves, not without someone who had either been there before or could hold their own in a fight. And these settlers definitely didn't look like they could handle themselves. 

Edging toward the corner of the car, narrowed hazel eyes squinted toward the doorway where the last Raider was moments ago, before Alexis' grenade had found its way into the door with a thundering boom. Muscles tensed as she waited a few seconds, scanning the surrounding area for any signs of movement that would indicate one of those scum bags was alive. 

At least it appeared to be clear. 

Swallowing down a groan of pain, Alexis slowly got to her feet, leaning heavily on the car for support. Her leg was almost certainly broken, leaning most of her weight off it while one of her hands went to the freely bleeding gash on her abdomen and side. 

One of the Raiders had rushed them as they came around the corner, her own instincts moving to stand before the Ghoul settlers who had scrambled back in shock. As a result, the Raider's knife had slashed in a horizontal motion, cutting her stomach and then later catching her side in a deep cut as they fought. Dogmeat's weight and viciousness had torn the Raider's throat open as he jumped upon him but the damage was already done. 

“Hey, it's alright. They're dead.” She'd breathe, inhaling another lungful of air as her vision swam; ringing still present in her ears as she waited for the settlers to gather around. Blurred eyes looked toward one of the painted signs as she limped forward, taking them closer to their destination. 

One of the Ghouls had come forward for Alexis to lean against, which she did heavily. “T-thanks.” She'd gasp, hands still shaking while fatigue threatened to drag her down. The neon, lit sign that indicated they were at the town's entrance filled her with relief, both at the knowledge they were at the end of their destination and that she'd be able to recover under the town's doctor. 

Blurred vision made out one or two of their party rush forward, one of Goodneighbour's guards moving forward to assess the situation. Alexis had been in and out of the town more times than she cared to remember, preferred it over Diamond City, accepting its rather rough, rogue charm to it. And the Major was... well he was a _charmer._

And Alexis would be lying if she said she didn't _like him_. 

Her and Hancock had hit it off pretty well, her running the odd errand for him with the day usually ending with them drinking in The Third Rail, exchanging stories of their time in the Commonwealth. Drinks were free when they arrived, one of the benefits of owning the bar, Alexis assumed. He'd clucked his tongue at her more than once for turning up hurt, ushering her to go and see the doctor or offering her drugs to 'take the edge off first'.

But never had she shown up this hurt. The occasional laceration, of course, but not like this. Dogmeat's low whine could be heard next to her and her fingers curled instinctively with want to stroke his ears and reassure him. With the ghoul supporting her, however, she was unable to. 

“ _Shit!_ What the fuck is going on here?!” Even with a headache pounding her skull and vision slowly blackening, Alexis would recognise Fahrenheit's voice anywhere. She was Hancock's bodyguard, and where one was the other was always near. For her to greet them at the city entrance must mean Hancock isn't far behind, the woman's stomach flipping even in her state. 

“T-they're safe..?” She'd murmur, head dragging up to speak into the bodyguard's ear. Alexis let out a hiss of pain as her other arm was hoisted up over Fahrenheit's shoulders, another arm going supportively around her waist despite the lacerations. Their movement hesitated ever so slightly, a sign that Fahrenheit had, in fact, heard her before they continued again; no doubt getting to the Doctor's clinic as soon as possible. 

“The ghouls? Yeah they're safe. You did well, Lex.” Relief shot through her at the words, eyes slipping closed as her fringe fell to cover her face. She'd done it, and Dogmeat was alive too. Helping the people of the Commonwealth was her top priority, establishing settlements and assisting people to keep them safer. Injured and bleeding she might be, but the knowledge she'd helped a few more people was worth it; especially now that they were in Goodneighbour. 

“Good...” She'd breathe. And thus, she felt it was time to slip into the darkness that was creeping up along the edges of her vision. Muscles grew slack as she allowed her full weight to drop limply, the ghoul she'd helped and Fahrenheit's strength keeping her upright as curses were hissed in her ears. 

"Fuck, you better stay awake now! Shit, _shit_. Hancock's going to go _mad_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really excited to get this underway, I've had it in my head for a while and finally decided to write it! This is my first fic on this site, and my first Fallout one so please be gentle! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
